Draw With Me
by Fountain-Pen-Strokes
Summary: Alfred loves a girl but the problem is that there's a wall dividing them and he will do anything to be with her.One-shot Includes Fem. Canada Based off the popular youtube video "Draw With Me" Matfred Alfred x Matthew America x Canada


I thought the video was beautiful and so romantic. I was also thinking a lot about America x Canada and I came up with the idea to make this fanfiction. So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Small gleaming white snow fell from the soft pastel blue and yellow from the sky. Alfred's fox tail felt the cold. He saw a wide, long, glass wall and pressed his hand against the ice cold glass wall and looked around him. There he saw a girl with wavy golden locks, and one stray curly hair. Orange cat ears stuck out from her golden hair, and her tail came from his orange and yellow sunset dress. Her hands were pressed on the glass. Her crystal blue eyes looked Alfred's way. Alfred looked back and walked over to her. He tried to speak to the girl through the wall. She cupped her ear trying to listen, but she just shrugged, indicating that she couldn't hear him. Alfred stood there for a moment and thought. He then took a out two pieces of chalk out of his pocket. He then carefully had to write backward to her,

"Can you write?"

Alfred's then threw the chalk over the other side of the wall to the golden haired girl. She then wrote "Of Course Duh."

Alfred drew his face in a pop art and then wrote

"What about drawing?"

The girl wrote yes and then she drew herself slighty bending over and smiling. Alfred blushed but then laughed a bit and drew from the side and wrote

"You don't even look like that. Flat"

And he drew an arrow.

The girl shyly looked away blushing. And they began drawing with each other even more. They sat down and began drawing into the distant night. The snow was still falling and it began to look like little stars falling from the sky. They drew cute drawings of themselves, their favorite foods,(Alfred's was hamburgers and the girl's was pancakes with maple syrup.) and drawings of what they liked.

Alfred stared through the glass with a saddened expression. His eyes welled with sadness. The girl looked into the distance for a moment and blushed. Alfred pressed his hand against the clear, chilly wall. The girl blushed and looked down for a moment. Then while still blushing she put her hand to the wall to. For a moment they held hands through the wall. Alfred looked down and felt a pang of depression again. He took his hand off the wall again and so did the girl. He felt the coldness in his hand. Alfred wanted to feel the warmth of her finger tips interlaced with his. He wanted to hold her in his arms, he wanted to be with her without the cold glass between them. The wall that divided their love. Alfred wrote

"It feels cold"

The girls eyes looked un-happy. Alfred felt depressed again. Alfred then wrote

"I want to be with you"

He wanted to be with her more than stars in the sky, more than anything.

The girl smiled and wrote

"You are with me"

Her smile was genuine and sweet, and she wanted to be with Alfred too. She then wrote

"Only there's a glass between us."

He then thought of wanting to hold her. Wanting to feel her love and warmth, wanting to be with her forever. He wanted to hold her in arms and never let go, forgetting the world around them. He just wanted to be with her without the cold glass between them. He never had been more sure of anything in his life. He wanted to be with the sweet, kind, funny, and loving girl that the wall divided them. He then stood up. He wanted to be with her and he would sacrifice anything to be with her. He then began punching as hard as he could. The girl stood up and began yelling through her side of the glass while putting her hands to the wall

"Stop, please stop! Please Stop!" – she was cut off.

He punched with all his force. He knew he wanted to be with her and nothing was going to stop him. When he made a crack in the glass he indicated that she should move. She did and he continued punching through the wall that divided their love. He punched one more time and the glass shattered with his fist on the other side of the wall, he knew he was so close to being with the girl on the other side. She watched in awe for a moment. Then the unthinkable happened. His fist and the entire rest of his arm came back to the other side. The cool hard glass repaired itself while his arm went on his side of the wall. He arm was pushed back and spurting out blood. Alfred didn't care about his arm, he cared about the girl on the other side. The girl that looked through the other side of the glass was completely shocked. Alfred wanted to be with the girl but the glass was unbreakable.

The next day Alfred walked backed to the same glass wall with his arm in a sling. The pain of his arm was excuraiting, and the blood took what seem like forever to stop bleeding yesterday. But the pain in his arm could not nearly compare to the pain in his heart. As exuriating as it was he sat near the wall with the girl with crystal blue eyes, golden lockes, and a warm smile waiting for him. She was still concerned though and cared deeply for Alfred as he did for her. She loved him in the same way. The girl wrote

"Are you okay?"

With a depressed look in Alfred's eyes he nodded. He had a bitter taste of disappointment. The girl smiled and wrote

"Wanna draw?" with a drawing of her face in chibi.

Alfred's expression sadden even more and he wrote

"I can't anymore"

in sloppy and wavy looking handwriting.

The girl looked disappointed as well and she wanted to find a way to draw with Alfred again. He was willing to sacrifice himself for her, and she would do the same. She wanted to be with him too. To feel what it would be like in his arms but she knew that the unbreakable glass kept them apart.

The next day Alfred walked over to the glass wall again. He knew it was painful for him but he figured a wall and her was better than none of her at all. She was wear a long warp around her. He walked over and the glass had her handwriting that said

"For You".

He saw a package and he sat down. The girl smiled genuinely as her blonde hair swifted. He pulled the warp off and opened the package. He felt shock, horror, and in a strange way, love. He was willing to sacrifice anything for her and now she had sacrificed for him. It was the girl's arm in the box. He was still very afraid and horrified of what he saw though, his eyes were filled with terror. The girl just grinned softly and wrote

"Draw With Me"

* * *

Wow this makes me think how sad the video really was.

I hoped you enjoyed.

Please Review.


End file.
